bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 35 (Illegals)
is the thirty-fifth chapter of Hideyuki Furuhashi and Betten Court's Vigilante - My Hero Academia: Illegals. Summary The police chase the speedster villain. As he‘s not giving up even after verbal commands and warning shots, the Naomasa orders to open fire against him. The villain uses his speed Quirk and dodges all the shots, but the detective shoots once more, injuring him in the leg. He deduces that the villain’s speed Quirk needs a few seconds of cool down time after using it. The police rush on him, but the Villain uses his quirk again and the time seems to freeze. He gets away from the cops. His wound does not seem very serious since he was just got grazed by Naomasa's shot. The speedster villain checks that they use rubber bullets, and in a blink of an eye, he disarms the whole group of cops and shoot to their bulletproof vests with their own weapons. Although this does not kill them, it does leave all the policemen very badly wounded. The villain being able to finally escape with the evidences without any problem. At the convention, Koichi seems to find the shut off switch that stops the mech but it does not work. Meanwhile, they are still being chased by Monika and Fat Gum. Upon realizing that they will not be able to reach them, Monika asks Fat Gum to throw her to the mecha, allowing her to use his Super Move Rocket Crab Clip, with which she cuts the mecha’s legs, preventing it from moving forward. Monika asks Koichi why Kazuho is riding the machine, and he replies that it is because his manager asked her to, so Monika feels responsible for the situation. Feeling guilty, she quickly rescues Kazuho, just when the mecha starts its sequence of self-destruction. Monika, Koichi and Kazuho run as far as possible from the machine before it blows up, warning everyone present to leave. But Kazuho stumbles and Koichi launches to protect her, still too close to the mech. At this moment, Fat Gum appears and jumps to block the explosion of the Mecha, absorbing all the kinetic energy with his Fat Absorption Quirk, saving Koichi and Kazuho's life. However, the explosion is powerful enough that he almost automatically has to release the energy again. He holds enough time for everyone to move away before releasing all the energy, at the cost of his protective fat. No one has left injured, although the whole place is wrecked though Kaniko and Fat Gum, now in his low-fat form, leave the place to back up Naomasa. Monika’s manager asks her what is happening but she tells him that he will explain it later, just hang on a bit. Koichi and Kazuho know that means them too, but if they wait they will lose the train, and besides, they will have problems with their parents if they find out everything that happened. Then, they look at the manager…. When Monika returns with Fat Gum and Naomasa, she is surprised that her manager has let Koichi and Kazuho go. He says he felt guilty about what happened to them, but Fat Gum tells him they were important witnesses. When the manager understood the mistake he had made, he gave Naomasa a Marukane Department Store business card, so he can contact them or someone related. Naomasa is surprised to find that his sister’s name on the card as event coordinator. The chapter ends with Koichi and Kazuho returning to the station, and sleeping on the train on the return trip. Characters In Order of Appearance *Naomasa Tsukauchi *Scarred Man *Kazuho Haneyama *Koichi Haimawari *Taishiro Toyomitsu *Monika Kaniyashiki Site Navigation